Corporation for Public Broadcasting
Corporation For Public Broadcasting (1970-present) and PBS (1970-present) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image:CPBOriginal.png|Reading Rainbow (first two seasons only) Image:CPBlogoLearnToRead.png|Learn to Read and the Nova episode "Whale Rescue" Image:CPBjukeboxSatNight.png|Jukebox Saturday Night Image:CPB1988.png|American Experience (Season 1 only) Image:CPBGreatPerformances.png|Great Performances 1 Image:CPBBackdrop.png|Reading Rainbow (1985 episodes only) Image:CPBReading_Rainbow.png|Reading Rainbow and The MacNeil Lehrer NewsHour Image:CPBlogo4.png|Square One Television 1 Image:CPBlogo5.png|3-2-1 Classroom Contact Image:CPBStallin.png|Stallin Image:CPB80s.png|Same as the File:CPBReadingRainbow.png image, but the image is in 3-D looking Image:CPBFandub.png|An remake of the logo Image:CPBAFOC.png|Alive Off Center 1 Image:CPBAliveOffCenter.png|Alive Off Center 2 Image:CPBlogo13.png|Same as the File:CPBReadingRainbow.png and CPB80s.png image, but the image in sweeping pink lines Image:CPBlogo.png|Like the last one, it's better. Seen on Reading Rainbow episodes from 1993-1998 and The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer Image:CPBlogo2.png|Same as above. Seen on some shows like Sesame Street Image:CPBlogo14.png|NOVA 1 Image:CPBNOVAOrange.png|NOVA 2 Image:CPBlogo3.png|NOVA 3 Image:CPBCharlieHorsePizza.png|The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Image:CPBAlternative.png|NOVA 4 Image:CPBlogo6.png|Square One Television 2 Image:CPBlogo7.png|American Masters 1 Image:CPBViewersLikeYoudouble.png|The Prize: The Epic Quest for Oil GW170H128.jpg|Frontline 1 Image:CPBFrontline1.png|Frontline 2 Image:CPBFrontline2.png|Frontline 3 File:CPBWhiteOutline.JPG|The logo Image:CPBConscienceConstitutIon.png|Conscience Constitution Image:CPBGC.png|Great Performances 2 Image:CPBlogo11.png|The Puzzle Place Image:CPBlogo12.png|Ghostwriter 1 Image:CPBGhostwriter2.png|Ghostwriter 2 Image:CPBArthur.png|Arthur 1 Image:CPBStorytime.png|Storytime Image:CPBKrattsCreatures.png|Kratts Creatures Image:CPB_Dragon_Tales.png|Surprise appearance by the original logo was seen on Dragon Tales Image:CPBOutline.png|Did what making shows on PBS CPB in a Blue BG.png|Arthur 2 Image:Corporation_For_Public_Broadcasting_Reading_Rainbow.png|Reading Rainbow 1 Image:CPBAMasters.png|American Masters 2 Image:CPBMasterpiece.png|Masterpiece Image:CPBZoom.png|Zoom Image:CPBBlueDots1.jpg|The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer and American Masters Image:CPBlogo9.png|Reading Rainbow 2 Image:CPBSuperWHY.png|Super WHY! Image:CPBPBSKids.jpg|PBS Kids programs Image:CPBCustom.png|Sesame Street Picture 70.png|City vesion Image:CPBGC2008.png|Great Performances 3 Image:CPBNewMaterpiece.png|Masterpiece Image:CPBlogo8.png|Nature Image:CPBlogo10.png|Martha Speaks Image:CPBWiredScience.png|Wired Science Image:CPBJeanMichelOAD.jpg|Jean Michel's Ocean Adventures Image:CPBCurrent.png|Same as the Blue Dots one Image:CPBNOVA.png|NOVA 5 Image:CPBAM.png|American Experience (2000s) File:VariousNOVA1.png|NOVA (on the PBS website video) Image:CPBAmericanExperience.png|American Experience (Late 2000s) Image:CPBNewAMEX.png|American Experience (2010s) Image:CPBNewGC.png|Great Performances 4 Image:CPBAmericanMasters2.png|American Masters 3 Image:CPBElectricCompany.png|The Electric Company Image:CPBNeedToKnow.png|Need to Know Image:CPB2010BeMore.jpg|PBS NewsHour CPB (Gumball).png|The Amazing World of Gumball 'First Logo' On a blue background, we see the stylized CPB with Corporation for Public Broadcasting below. On this variants, the background would may either black or black-purple and on later programs, the text is smaller by the CPB logo bigger. But on Degrassi Juinor High, the background is black and the logo is purple. In some cases, the logo is drop shadow from 1985-1987. Shows use the custom version: * Reading Rainbow (1983-1987) * American Playhouse (1982-1987) * Degrassi Juinor High (1987-1989) * Square One Television (1987-1988) * 3-2-1 Classroom Contact (1991-1992) * The MacNeil/Lehrer Report (1979-1983) * The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour (1983-1987) 'Second Logo' On a space background, we see the CPB logo from before in 3-D. The text later appears. In Where is the World is in Carmen Sandiego?, the logo is smaller and from 1993-1996, the byline from the next logo as heard. Shows use the custom version: * American Playhouse (1987-1991) * The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour (1987-1991) * Reading Rainbow (1987-1991) * Great Performances (1987-1991) * Where's is the World is in Carmen Sandiego? (1991-1996) * Sesame Street (1989-1991) 'Third Logo' On a textured midnight/dark cloudy-like background, we see the sweeping pink lines appear to form the CPB logo. The text appears from this logo. In 1993, the byline "A private corporation funded by the American people" below the logo and same design as the previous one. In the alternative version, the background is black and same design. On Between the Lions and ZOOM, the logo has an print form from the first logo. Shows use the custom variation (w/o the byline): * The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour (1991-1993) * NOVA (1991-1993) * American Masters (1991-1993) * ZOOM (January 5, 1999-September 4, 2000) * GhostWriter (1992-1993) * Dragon Tales (1999-2000) * American Playhouse (1991-1993) * American Experience (1991-1993) * Great Performances (1991-1993) * Masterpiece ''(1991-1993) * ''Sesame Street (1991-1993) * Charlie Rose (1992-1993) * Reading Rainbow (1991-1993) Shows use the custom variation (w/ the byline): * The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (1993-2000) * American Masters (1993-1998, though 1998-2000 episodes have the regular version w/ the byline!) * Sesame Street (1993-1998, 2000-2001) * Masterpiece (1993-2000) * Great Performances (1993-2000) * American Playhouse (Late 1993) * Reading Rainbow (1993-2001) * GhostWriter (1993-1995) * NOVA (1993-2002) * Where's is the Time in Carmen Sandiego? (1996-1998) * American Experience (1993-2000) * Charlie Rose (1993-1995) * Arthur (1996-2001) 'Fourth Logo' On a same background as the seventh PBS logo, the print version of the CPB logo. Sometimes, the same byline as before or no byline (the byline found on The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer and American Masters, possibly on Clifford the Big Red Dog have no byline). Shows use in the custom version: * The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (2000-2001) * American Masters (2000-2001) * Masterpiece (2000-2001) * Great Performances (2000-2001) * The Ken Burns documentaries (2000-2001) * American Experience (2000-2001) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2001) Other programs use superimposed such as Clifford the Big Red Dog and American Experience have the logo is in shiny gold color. 'Fifth Logo' On a aqua/teal-like background, we see the dots which form a square with the words "cpb" in lowercase Century Gothic font. The byline and URL streaks from the center. Shows that use this custom version: * The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (2001-2002) * American Masters (2001-2004) * Masterpiece (2001-2006) * Between the Lions (2001-present) * ZOOM (September 20, 2001-June 24, 2005) * Dragon Tales (2001) * Sesame Street (2001-present) * Arthur (2001-2008) * Teletubbies (2001-2002) * Reading Rainbow ''(2001-2006) (variant) * ''Clifford the Big Red Dog (2001-2003) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2002) * Great Performances (2001-2010) 'Sixth Logo' On a PBS blue/ethernal/red background, we see the CPB logo wiping in and a byline appears. Shows that use this custom version: * The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (2002-2009) * American Masters ''(2004-2006) * ''Masterpiece (2006-present) * The New American Masters (2006-present) * Liberty's Kids (2002-2003) * Great Performances (2010-present) 'Seventh Logo' On a same background as the 9th PBS ident, we see the CPB logo wiping in in a similar fashion as before. The byline appears along with the URL. Shows use the custom variaton: * Nature (new) * PBS NewsHour (2009 onwards) * Ken Burns documentaries (new) Viewers Like You Image:VLUFandub.png|Script version on Reading Rainbow Image:VLU7.png|Another script version on Where's is the World in Carmen Sandiego? Image:VLUNature.png|Nature 1 Image:VLUFShinigTime.png|Shining Time Station Image:VLUReadingRainbow.png|Reading Rainbow 1 Image:VLU.png|Programs from PBS Image:VLUNova.png|NOVA 1 File:CPBViewersLikeYoudouble.png|The Prize: The Epic Quest for Oil Image:VLUNOVAOrange.png|NOVA 2 Image:VLU8.png|NOVA 3 Image:VLUCharlieHorsePizza.png|Charlie Horse Music Pizza Image:VLUALternative.png|NOVA 4 Image:VLU1.png|Square One Television Image:VLU2.png|American Masters 1 Image:VLUGC.png|Great Performances 1 Image:VLUGhostwriter.png|Ghostwriter 1 Image:VLUGhostwriter2.png|Ghostwriter 2 Image:VLUArthur.png|Arthur 1 Image:VLUStorytime.png|Storytime Image:VLUKrattsCratures.png|Kratts Creatures Image:VLUNature2.png|Nature 2 Image:VLUWishbone.png|Wishbone Image:Viewers_Like_You_Reading_Rainbow.png|Reading Rainbow 2 Image:VLUAMasters.png|American Masters 2 Image:VLUMasterpiece.png|Masterpiece 1 Image:VLUZoom.png|Zoom Image:VLU5.png|The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer and Reading Rainbow Image:VLUSuperWHY.png|Super WHY! Image:VLCGC2008.png|Great Performances 2 Viewers Like You in Blue BG.png|Arthur 2 Image:VLUSesame.png|Sesame Street 1 Image:VLUSesame1.png|Sesame Street 2 Picture 72.png|City Version Image:Viewers_Like_You_Zoboomafoo.png|Zooboomafoo Image:VLUNewMasterpiece.png|Masterpiece 2 File:VLUScientificAmericanFrontiers.png|Scientific American Frontiers 1 Image:VLU3.png|NOVA 5 Image:VLU4.png|Nature 3 Image:VLU6.png|Martha Speaks Image:VLuWiredScience.png|Wired Science Image:VLUNEW.png|The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer Image:VLUcurrent.png|NOVA 6 Viewers Like You in Yellow BG.png|Barney & Friends Image:VLUAM1.png|Gray and black ones Image:VLUAM.png|American Experience 1 Image:VLUNewAMEX.png|American Experience 2 Image:VLUNewGC.png|Great Performances 3 Image:VLUAmericanMasters2.png|American Masters 3 Image:VLUElectricCompany.png|The Electric Company Image:VLUSAF.png|Scientific American Frontiers 2 Image:VLUFrontline.png|Frontline Image:VLUNeedToKnow.png|Need to Know Image:VLU2010.png|Pink version Image:VLU2010Orange.jpg|Orange version Picture 71.png|Red version Viewers Like You (Gumball).png|The Amazing World of Gumball 'First Logo' On the same background as the 2nd CPB logo, we see the words "VIEWERS LIKE" in Times New Roman-like font. The words "you" sketched below in script. On Where's is the World in Carmen Sandiego?, the letters glowing (just like in the WQED/WGBH/KUED/WCET logo). Shows use the custom version from the 1987 CPB logo. 'Second Logo' On the same background as the 3rd CPB logo or a black background, we see the words "Viewers Like You" in serif font at the top or larger and starring in November 1, 1999 introucted on The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer, the words "Thank You" after the name. Shows use the custom version from the 1991 CPB logo. 'Third Logo' On the same background as the 7th PBS ID and the 4th CPB logo, we see the words "Viewers Like You" in italic font, then "Thank You" appears. Shows use the custom version from the 2000 CPB logo. 'Fourth Logo' On the same background as the 5th CPB logo, the words "Viewers Like You" in the font what's look like cartoonish. Then, "Thank You" appears. Shows use the custom version from the 2001 CPB logo. 'Fifth Logo' On the same background as the 6th CPB logo, we see the words "Viewers Like You" in Helvetica typeface. Then "Thank You" appears. Shows use the custom version from the 2002 CPB logo. 'Sixth Logo' On the same background as the 7th CPB logo and the 9th PBS ident, the words "Viewers Like You" appears with "You" in the square. The words "Thank You" then appears. Shows use the custom version from the 2009 CPB logo. PBS (1970-present) Image:PBSKidsSurprise.png|Surprise Image:PBS3d.png|PBS Image:PBS1989.png|This is PBS Image:PBSAlternative.png|This is PBS Image:PBSWomanFlowers.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBSThankYou.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS2009Blue.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBSGreen.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS2009Orange.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS2009Red.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS20091.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS20092.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS20093.png|Be More, PBS Image:VariousNOVA2.png|NOVA (on the PBS website video) Image:VariousNOVA1.png|NOVA (on the PBS website video) On the PBS idents could have it. Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo